


何开心×白起

by Avioline



Category: Avioline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avioline/pseuds/Avioline
Kudos: 2





	何开心×白起

何开心的发情期到了，就是今天。

他一早就将自己扒了个干净，蹲在白起的房间门口蓄势待发。

一个小时.....

两个小时...…

馥郁的玫瑰花香飘飘洒酒的满屋子都是。

何开心觉得，自己信息素的味道能熏醒对面整个小区了,可就是熏不醒房间里的那个人。

终于，房间的门被打开了，白起从屋内走了出来。

“叔叔!"何开心一个飞扑化身为一道残影，将白起按回到房间的床上，像是饥不择食的流浪狗般胡乱的啃了起来。

白起皱了下眉头，表面上云淡风轻腿上却暗中发力，朝着何开心的肚子狠狠一顶!

“唔!"何开心一声闷哼微微的弓起了肚子，束缚白起的力道顿时轻了许多。

白起顺势将何开心推开，扶了扶自己被何开心撞歪的眼镜，慢条斯理的对着镜子整理自己被揉乱的白色衬衫。

何开心又没脸没皮的贴了上来，八爪鱼似的抱着白起的大腿，

“叔叔!我发情期到了，抑制剂已经用完了……”

"给我吧求求了，一次! 一次也可以!不然我会死掉的...…”

何开心的脑袋胡乱的蹭着白起的裤腿，可怜兮兮的活像一直讨饭的大型犬， 身下的物件却斗志昂扬的依然挺立。

“少来，我还没听说有alpha发情期死掉的。”白起面无表情的将何开心从腿上撕下来，走到了床边随手拿了个枕头扔给他，

“你没有打抑制剂，可是我打了，下次不要再忘记了。”

白起来到何开心的面前，俯下身安抚似的拍了拍他的脸后，直起身来朝门外走去。

“自己解决。”白起只留下一句话。

"叔叔…...”何开心仍然不死心的朝着白起的背影喊一声。

白起的停住了脚步，扯了下自己的领带却没有转身，

“小朋友，如果你只是为了一夜风流才与我在一起－－－那恐怕要让你失望了， 我这个人不喜欢同别人有任何肉体上的交流。”

"也许你要找的是一个牛郎，而不是一个伴侣。”

“咔嗒”，关门声响起后，偌大的房间内只剩下何开心一个人。

何开心落寞的抱着白起塞给自己的枕头，眼中忽明忽暗闪烁着什么。

半晌，何开心才苦笑着摇了摇头。

怀中的枕头散发着若有若无的檀香味的信息素，沉静而平和,同它的主人一样让人安心。

何开心将头埋进枕头深深的吸了一口，像极了吸食毒品的瘾君子，手悄悄的覆上了自己的物件，上下撸动起来。

叔叔，你不知道，你到底有多么诱人....

草草的疏解了一下自己的欲望之后，何开心翻出了被自己藏起的抑制剂给自己打上，在一个极其隐蔽的角落里翻出了一本巴掌大的笔记本。

上面赫然写着“追妻计划”四个大字，封面的边角已经微微卷起，看得出来已经用了些时日了。

何开心翻到了崭新的一页， 在上面写到:

2020年，2月28日，被叔叔拒绝的第98次。

叔叔似乎对我有什么误会，没关系，我是不会放弃的!

何开心，加油!

翻看了下自己以往的光辉历史，何开心将自己的头发抓成鸟窝后，颓废的趴在桌子上，

别说是心，他竟然连自己的omega的身体都得不到!

自己应该是这世界上最没有出息的alpha.....

不经意间，余光扫到了自己刚刚打完的抑制剂。

抑制剂...

何开心眯起了眼睛，在心里暗暗的盘算着。

几个星期后的某个下午，白起先生惬意的坐在沙发上看着报纸，突然觉得体内一阵暗流涌动，体温开始上升。

糟糕，发情期到了。

白起快速向自己的房间走去，仅这一会的功夫， 裤子已经被分泌的肠液浸湿了大片。

这次发情期来的似乎格外的猛烈，饶是白起这几天按时注射了抑制剂，也没能及时的阻止，看来这次只能用强效的了...

白起匆忙的打开自己的柜子，拿了一只强效抑制剂给自己打了一针，冰凉的液体注射进身体给白起带来了短暂的清醒，他坐在地上向往常一样静静的等待着抑制剂的药效发作。

一分钟……两分……体内的燥热没有如期的消退反而更加猛烈，肠肉剧烈的蠕动着想要被异物填满，大滴大滴的汗珠从白起的额头上滚落，檀香味铺天盖地的满世界都是。

好热...好想要....

白起无意识的撕扯着自己的衣服，企图散发多余的热量，意识也渐渐模糊，眼前似乎蒙上一层水雾，什么都看不真切，只有身上的燥热和强烈的欲望越发的明显。

恍惚中，自己似乎被什么人打横抱起放在了床上，轻柔的将自己的衣衫一件件的解开。

白起大口大口的呼吸着空气，像是搁浅的鱼儿，眼上也像是蒙了层水雾，什么都看不真切，只有身上的燥热和强烈的欲望越发的明显。

恍惚中，自己似乎被什么人打横抱起放在了床上，轻柔的将自己的衣衫一件件的解开。

那人的体温不算低，可如同置身于烈火中的白起此时像是突然找到了纳凉之处，紧紧的贴着那人的身体，肠液泛滥的小穴若有若无的蹭着对方，发出无声的邀请。

紧接着，白起觉得好像有一个粗大炽热的东西抵在了自己饥渴难耐的后穴上，缓缓的蹭动着。

水淋淋的花穴一接触到那物就开始剧烈的开阖，企图将那物吞入，可那人却像是故意逗弄白起一般，只是在穴口处浅浅的抽插，并不打算深入。

白起觉得自己要疯掉了，体内的热浪一层高过一层， 小穴没有得到光顾使欲望无法得到疏解。

他紧紧的搂住那人的脖子，修长的大腿夹紧了那人劲瘦的腰身，难耐的扭动着身子，本能的寻找着那人的肉刃，

“进来，求你……”

声音沙哑且富有磁性像是慵懒的猫儿，带着满满的欲望，让人血脉喷张。

那人依旧不为所动。

发情期的omega情绪极为丰富，仅仅是欲望得不到满足却像是受了莫大的委屈，白起瘪了瘪嘴，哼哼唧唧的带上了哭腔，此刻的白起不见往日的沉稳却像极了小孩子，

"呜...求求你，疼疼我吧……”

那人似乎终于舍得将自己送入，将自己的物件挺进了白起的小小的穴口，花穴早已垂涎肉刃已久，感受到那物的深入便疯狂的开阖贪婪的想要整根吞入。

粗大炽热的肉刃劈开了层层的肠肉到达了最深处，小小的穴口被撑开到极致，紧紧的包裹着那物。

"嗯啊... "终于得到满足的白起舒爽的向上弓起身子，无意识的发出呻吟。

"叔叔...…爽吗?”

何开心在白起的耳边暧昧的吹着热风，字里行间是满是情欲，身下开始缓缓的抽动起来。

熟悉的声音在耳边响起，白起觉得自己脑中“轰"的一声，有什么东西炸开。

“叔叔，觉得奇怪吗?你明明有在注射抑制剂却不管用....”何开心渐渐加快了身下的速度。

“啊...哈…”白起随着何开心的动作上下起伏，双手在何开心的背后留下一道道抓痕。

何开心似乎完全不在意，身下的动作没有停，裸露在外面的两个硕大囊袋拍打着白起极富弹性的臀瓣，激起叠叠的肉浪，肉体撞击的“啪啪”声格外的响亮，泛滥的肠液在碰撞中飞溅，两人交合之处一片濡湿。

“因为啊，所有的抑制剂都让我用完了哦，你注射的那些，不过是一些营养...啧， 叔叔你生气了?夹疼我了……”

........

卑鄙!无耻！

白起咬着自己的下唇强迫自己睁开眼睛，可也只是徒然，发情期带来的铺天盖地的快感的同时，也卸掉了白起的力气，他现在只能被迫承受来自何开心的进攻。

“叔叔，我要进去了!"何开心用力一挺身，将自己送到了白起那个三十多年来从未有人造访过的地方。

生殖腔。

那里平时都是闭合的状态，只有在发情期才会开一条细细裂缝方便alpha的进入，小小的宫口极其敏感，肉刃的顶端只浅浅的顶弄，就刺激的身下的omega一阵颤栗。

“啊!不要...那里会...怀孕的...”白起虽被发情期的欲望烧红了眼却还残留一些本能，疯狂的摇着头拒绝何开心的深入。

不知是痛苦还是快感，随着白起摇头的动作，一滴眼泪顺着眼角一路下滑。

"没关系的叔叔，我想要一个孩子。”何开心低头吻掉了挂在白起脸上的泪珠，神情温柔，与身下凶猛的动作形成了鲜明的对比。

宫口被一再冲刺，渐渐的能够适应了何开心的入侵。

“叔叔，我想标记你，可以吗?”何开心胸膛剧烈的起伏，呼吸愈发粗重，似乎也要到了极点。

“...呼....啊哈...”回应何开心的是一阵喘息声。

白起已经被快感埋没，完全听不到外界的声音。

你不回答，就是默许了，何开心暗自想着。

紧接着何开心低头含住了白起的脖颈，在檀香味最浓烈的腺体处来回舔弄，身下发狠的顶弄，薄薄的肉膜内挤开，何开心顺利的进入了生殖腔内，一股股浓精喷洒在其中，肉刃的顶端快速涨大成结。

几乎是同一时间，何开心将自己的虎牙刺进了白起的腺体，将自己的信息素注入其中。

"啊啊啊!"在完全标记下的白起也达到了高潮，一直备受冷落的前端此时也挤出点点白浊，强烈的快感是他短暂的失去了意识。

空气中瞬间弥漫起了浓郁的香味儿，那是沉稳的檀香中夹杂着火热的玫瑰香，两种风格迥异的香味在此时却无比的和谐。

何开心剧烈的喘息着，发现身下的白起有些脱水。

发情期的omega极其脆弱和敏感，在为期七天的发情期中，只能靠水和营养液维持生命，仅仅一个脱水就能夺走他们的生命。

何开心看了看四周，发现水杯都放在了楼下，决定下楼取水。

这么一会儿，应该不会有事吧。

何开心用最快的速度打好了水，回到房间内发现白起已经醒来了，趴在地上哼哼唧唧的双眼通红委屈极了，

"开心.....呜呜呜……开心你去哪了啊...…我好冷……”

何开心急忙将白起抱到自己的身上，喂了他一些水，像是哄孩子一样轻轻拍打着白起的背，

"我在这....在呢...”

白起的感官被钝化，他现在极度缺乏安全感，双手紧紧的攥着何开心的衣服浑身颤抖，身后的肠液滴答滴答的淌，却毫无察觉似的，嘴里依然念叨着，

“开心...别走…”

何开心无法，只得抱着白起，把自己的肉刃再次送入松软的小穴内慢慢的抽动，让白起感受自己的存在，附身吻了吻白起哭红的鼻尖，一遍遍不厌其烦的告诉白起，

“叔叔...我在这...别怕....”

眼中的温柔几乎将人溺毙。

.......

漫长而热烈的发情期终于过去了，白起累的晕了过去，何开心也是满脸倦容，他现在恨不得立马就睡觉!

他强撑着眼皮，翻出了笔记本，直接翻到了最后一页，重重的写下了几个字：

第99次，成功！


End file.
